The synthesis of single-stranded globin cDNA by the RNA-directed DNA polymerase activity of reverse transcriptase in the presence of oligothymidylate primers was investigated in order to determine the limitations to higher yields. The results indicated that the associated ribonuclease H activity, an integral part of reverse transcriptase, plays a large role in the synthesis of the first strand of cDNA and that the interplay of the two enzyme activities for any specific set of conditions determines the yield of single-stranded products. In both the presence and the absence of polymerization, the associated ribonuclease H catalyzed the deadenylation of mRNA, producing molecules that were somewhat shorter, highly homogeneous in size, and fully translatable into globin protein. They were also entirely lacking in the ability to serve as templates for cDNA synthesis. The reaction was completely dependent on oligothymidylate and completely independent of deoxyribonucleoside triphosphates. The initial rate of deadenylation was one-fourth the initial rate of initiation of polymerization when saturating levels of deoxyribonucleoside triphosphates were used in the polymerase reaction. In the presence of ribonuclease H activity, the DNA polymerase catalyzed the synthesis of an array of cDNAs including some that were full length. The initiation of polymerization was rate limiting: once synthesis had begun, it required 1-1.5 min to transcribe globin mRNA. However, most primers that were elongated were aborted prematurely. Maximum synthesis of full-length cDNA required stoichiometric levels of enzyme and high triphosphate levels, but regardless of conditions, the sum of completed cDNA and deadenylated mRNA accounted for only 50% of the input mRNA. The data fit a model in which synthesis of full-length cDNA molecules depends on the arrangement of primers and transcription initiation complexes on the poly(A) "tail" of mRNA. A mRNA library from human T-lymphocytes activated for differing periods with several mitogens has been prepared.